Love isn't changed by death
by Sobubbles1
Summary: Manami was his best friend, and she loved him. That day she was told a little part of her died. She became a ninja to avenge him and her love is still strong as she walked knowingly into her death. slight implied ObitoxOC


**So I love Obito and cried for twenty minutes over his death, watched the episode twice and decided he's my favourite ever anime character and I'm in love with him so he's a little one shot for y'all**

"Ma-nami!" a brunette boy called running up to the blond girl. He tripped and fell grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a certain twelve year old girl.

"Jeez, Obito. For a ninja you sure are clumsy." She said rubbing her forehead which had hit the grassy ground when she fell. The boy laughed nervously "Sorry Nami Chan" he apologised rolling of the girls' back.

Manami sighed and rolled onto her back to face the sky "So, how's life Obi Chan?" she asked now content in her spot staring at the clouds. "Anything new or special?" she blushed a little when he lay down on the grass beside her

"Today, I was told that our group is going on an important A-rank mission to blow up some bridge" he told her flapping his hand in the air to show he really didn't care.

"When?" Manami asked sitting up and looking back at her best friend. He was a little older but they'd known each other forever. She may not be a ninja but they met almost everyday and she loved that.

"Sometime soon," he sat up to and scratched his head above his orange goggles "Maybe a few days" he guessed. She laughed "Shouldn't you be training then Obi Chan?" she asked. He shrugged as his stomach rumbled "Come on big guy, I'll treat you to lunch as long as you promise we'll be friends for a long time" she offered standing up and pulling him behind her.

"Oh look it's Kakashi kun" Manami said slowing her pace to a stop in front of a break in the bushes and after tripping over his own feet Obito stood beside him staring in awe at his team-mate who was in the middle of training. "Let's ask him to come to Obi Chan" she said pushing her friend forward

He looked back at her helplessly and she urged him on. Kakashi sensing his presence quickly turned and held a kunai to his throat before setting it down realising who it was "Oh, it's just you" he said turning his back to the boy

Obito growled slightly but bit back a remark "Hey Kakashi, you wanna have some lunch?" he asked the boy he obviously didn't like much. Kakashi glanced back "With you, no thanks. I'll train and you fatten yourself up so your easier to catch" he remarked.

"That's not very nice Kakashi Kun, he was just asking you to eat with us" The blond said setting through to his 'training grounds' pouting and her ponytail flung forward. Kakashi noted that she may not be a ninja but she sure could hide like one. He rubbed the back of his head blushing a little, not that you could really tell because of the mask covering most of his face. The blush however didn't go unnoticed by Obito Uchiha and for some reason he felt a pang of annoyance at the boy.

"Hello Manami Chan" he greeted. He looked down at his shuriken and kunai debating the offer. He threw his weapons at the sped of light behind him and agreed.

**A few weeks later**

The girl sighed and wiped her forehead. It was a hot day and her parents had her carrying large and heavy sacks of flour, sugar and other essentials to their little bakery in the middle of the village. She turned her head to the large gates that were just in view from her spot and saw what she had been hoping to see all week, Minato sensei and his team.

She laughed in joy and dropped the sack in the street outside the bakery and ran to the gates. "RIN CHAN, KAKASHI KUN!" She called waving arriving in front of them. Kakashi lifted his head and she noticed something. "Hey, what happened to your eye?" she asked tracing the sensitive scar lightly with her finger "And, where's Obito Chan?" she asked looking around them. The look the five eyes gave her told her without any words.

She fell to the ground "No, not now." She whimpered grabbing dirt from the ground "He isn't, he promised. He promised we'd be friends for a long time! He can't be dead!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. She always knew deep down that being a ninja would eventually get him killed but, not now. He was only thirteen.

Minato crouched beside her laying a comforting hand on her back "The important thing you should know is that he was a true hero. And he died an honourable death saving his comrade Kakashi." He told the girl.

Crying she looked up to the white haired masked boy with his left eye shut tight. So they'd finally got over their differences and Obito had even died saving him. "How?" she asked quietly "How did he… die?" she continued just as quiet

Rin let a tear fall "He- he was crushed by a- a boulder that was going to, crush Kakashi." She informed her friend, The girl was not a ninja so she did not belong to a squad but she spent a lot of time with their group so each of them, including Minato had come to think of her as a member.

Manami chocked a little on her tears, then she remembered the reason he wore his infamous goggles "did he ever, get his sharingan?" she asked. Kakashi nodded

"He awoke it saving me from an invisible ninja after the man sliced my eye. Then his last wish was," he stopped and covered his left eye with his hand "to share it with me" he finished moving his hand so the girl could see the red and black Uchiha clan power

The girl did something unexpected, she smiled a little "I suppose this is his way of seeing the future" she asked sadly

Minato dug into his bag "We thought, maybe you would want these" he said handing her something. When he set it down she saw them, Obito's orange goggles. There were the same as ever except for the large crack on the right side of the plastic. She let more tears fall.

**Five years on**

She scanned the area in front of her back to back with her team-mate. Her long plaits flew from side to side due to the quick motion. She tightened her grip on her kunai letting her breathing get a little heavier. A piece of her messy side bangs fell over her headband. "Now" the white haired ninja whispered and they both lunged forward away from each other to where their specific targets were hiding. The boy caught his off guard and stabbed his stomach, slicing him across the neck and finally used his 'chidori' on the S-rank ninja killing him while the girl had a little more trouble with hers. She managed a hit but was sliced across the arm and punched in the stomach in a way that would probably leave her unable to have children. Using this to her advantage she managed to kick him away from her as he was busy thinking he'd won. She breathed heavily and coughed a little as a red liquid came out. "Kakashi" she choked.

The white haired teen came to her aid killing the man in one blow. "Manami" he said kneeling beside the pale, weak girl still coughing blood.

Soon after Obito's death Manami entered the academy passing in a year and making Chuunin shortly after making her almost as much a prodigy as himself.

As a personal request from the fourth hokage himself Minato sensei she was added as the third member to team Minato after making Jounin.

That was two years ago and the two were now in their late teens, the last two remaining members of Team Minato.

"We'll be back in Konoha soon Manami, I promise" Kakashi promised the girl jumping through the trees with the girl limp on his back.

"That's what you think" A masculine voice said jumping in front of them and throwing a kunai back at them.

Kakashi landed with skill lightly on his two feet and set the girl he'd loved for a long time now down leaning against a tree.

"Let's go, I need to hurry" Kakashi said referring to fighting. A few shots and jutsu's were thrown around and he came to a conclusion. This man was stronger than the others. He set a hand on the headband that he now wore loosely over his left eye and pushed it up revealing his sharingan.

Manami shifted awkwardly and opened her eyes to see a blurry scene. A man fighting Kakashi, and Kakashi had awakened the sharingan of her dead love, Obito.

She let a tear fall and she pushed herself up shakily. Kakashi seemed relaxed but it was obvious this man was experienced with the sharingan and he seemed to have the upper hand.

Maybe she didn't have to be a burden anymore, or alone. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a pair of orange goggles with a large crack on the right side and set them over her headband before charging into the battle.

"Manami, stay back. You're weak right now, you've lost a lot of blood and used up a lot of chakra over the past few days!" Kakashi shouted.

The blond girl lifted here gaze of the ground and turned her head to him with pure determination in her eyes and gave him a nostalgic smile, one that belonged to Obito. "I'll win this thing" she assured him grinning before turning to the man.

"What are you going to do little girl. Hit me and break a nail before running back to your boyfriend over there?" he mocked angering her. Feeling the sudden urge in her chakra he shut up. The chakra seemed familiar to Kakashi from years ago. It was as if his old team-mates all three of them, Minato, Rin and Obito were supporting her in this.

In a flash she was gone and behind the man holding a kunai to his neck "Uproot tree bind jutsu" she called causing tree trunks to surround him in an instant keeping him in place. She grinned "Great fireball technique!" she shouted using hand signs she'd never known before and a nature type she didn't possess. It seemed they really were all supporting her afterwards. The fire consumed the man nearly killing him but he escaped just in time leaving him out of breath "You're not bad girlie. Maybe after I destroy your village I'll take you as a wife." He smiled to himself.

Manami growled "This ends here." She ran to him and grabbed him "Uproot tree bind jutsu!" she called the same tree roots appearing only this time wrapping them both together "Dance of the daggers, kunai of air jutsu!" she whispered.

"No!" Kakashi called. She was going to sacrifice herself for the village

"Ahhh!" she yelled being hit with multiple chakra induced kunai.

The tree roots broke leaving the man dead and dropped a half dead Manami. Kakashi ran over to her "Manami, don't die. I'll take you home and you can get fixed up" he told her slipping his hands under her back and knees. She smiled with blood over her face "Thank you Kakashi" she smiled. Then she went limp in his arms.

"No" Kakashi choked setting her down and checking for her non existent breathing "Manami" he let a single tear fall. He slowly slipped the goggles off her head and placed them in her hands.

She'd died with a smile on her face because she would be with Obito again. And maybe this time they'd admit their feelings for each other.

Her name was carved into the K.I.A stone right next to his, just where she'd have wanted it.

Manami Haruno


End file.
